Myopic Dreams
by Ibis
Summary: [DilandauXVan] Short little ficlet about Dilandau screwing with Van's head. [Rated M for sexual situations]


A/N: I recently watched _Escaflowne: The Movie_ on adult swim a couple weeks ago, and it rekindled my love for the series. This is a short little Dilandau/Van mindfuck that came from it. Hope you all enjoy.

_one more shot of morphine __fall apart at the seams __one more shot of morphine __slip into a formaldehyde dream _excerpt from _two more shots_ by brittany brown (me)

_**Myopic Dreams**_

_By Ibis_

He took a sip of tea from the cracked china. The porcelain cut him as the pottery met his lip, the blood brash against his alabaster skin. He placed the cup down, rather shakily, and looked across the ornate table; set with a variety of tea kettles and cups, sugar bowls, and plates of dainty looking cookies. His gaze fell upon his companion, who was staring angrily at him through his dark hair.

"Why, Van…" he smiled. "You haven't touched your tea, at all." He licked the blood off his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. "It's going to get cold."

The raven haired male glared at him some more, clenching his fists into the finely woven tablecloth. "It's poisoned, isn't it?"

The other male flipped his silver hair out of his face, crossed his legs. "What gave you that idea?" He smiled once more, before taking another sip.

Van swallowed as he watched Dilandau's lips close over the rim of the tea cup. Pert and pink, they drained the damaged cup in no more than a second. His movements were fluid and graceful, _like a woman's_. Gone was the megalomaniac with the lust for blood. Here was this….Van didn't even know what to call him. He barely knew how to act.

"Dilandau…" His name sounded funny on his lips. Like cold wind on silk. He hadn't said it in a while, and when he did, it was usually with dripping contempt. Van stares at him, at this place where the two seem to be hovering. There is grass beneath his feet, and above him, an endless concentrated blue sky. His ears hear no other sounds, other than the soft tinkle as Dilandau stirs more sugar into his refilled cup. _'A soundproof dimension...'_ Van thinks to himself.

"I used to hate you, you know." Dilandau says, interrupting him, as he leans across the table to put sugar in Van's tea. An arcane smile stretches across his face as he leaned back in his chair, wiped nonexistent specks of dirt off his sleeves. "I stopped hating you when I realized you didn't have the same feelings towards me…"

The black haired male's eyebrows furrowed. "Didn't have the same feelings…? I hated you, you bastard. I would've done anything to see you burn in hell…" He smiled, seeing the shock on Dilandau's face. He took a sip; it tasted of hibiscus and roses.

Before he knew what was happening, long fingered hands were fisting his hair, pulling his head back. He felt a warm hiss against his neck as Dilandau whispered to him. "That's not true, Van. I know it's not. Because you love the idea of me, don't you? You love the thought of a person you can protect your beloved Gaea from, isn't that it?"

Tears formed at the corners of Van's crimson eyes. The other male was punctuating every word with a cruel tug, threatening to pull his very scalp off. "That whore of a Moon Goddess…you love being her hero, don't you?"

Dilandau's other hand was icy as it snaked its way up Van's tunic, fingers dancing lightly across his skin. Van's breath escaped him as a sibilant whisper. Dilandau's fingers caused his body to become one giant nerve ending. He arched into Dilandau's hand, forfeiting his hatred for lust.

"That's it, Van. Give into me…" Dilandau's hand found its way down the front of Van's waistband, and he grasped Van's hardness, giving it hard, jerking pulls that made Van close his eyes tightly and gasp for air.

It was over too soon. Van came in Dilandau's hand, hot and fast. He gave a small whimper of regret as Dilandau withdrew his hand. He looked up with half-lidded eyes as Dilandau licked the come off his fingers,moaning a bit.Van gazed into Dilandau's crazed eyes and found out that he was right; he didn't hate him after all. The silver haired smiled at Van's crimson eyes, which were almost black, because his eyes were still dilated with desire. The King of Fanelia leaned forward, hoping to brush his lips against the psychopath's, needing; wanting to know what it was like to give in.

"Please…" he whispered.

Then he woke up.

Dilandau was standing over him, grinning like a maniac.

_finis_

A/N: Leave your compliments/constructive criticism, pls? Also, I'm in need of a beta, if you couldn't tell by how I wrote this. I _never_ proof read. I'd rather have someone do that for me. XD


End file.
